


It's Just Us Baby

by Autumn__Rose



Series: Omega Men [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, Mates, Omega Steve, Rough Sex, Sex, Switches, Vaginal Sex, alpha female reader, knots, mentions of mpreg, protective alpha female reader, protective omega steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Steve is your omega, say something bad about him? Yeah, that won't go over very well.Steve gets off on it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Omega Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005336
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	It's Just Us Baby

**Author's Note:**

> When I write a/b/o, if i've made the male the one who is a omega, I normally make it so the males inside have everything they need to carry a child just like a woman and female alpha's have everything inside of them to get a male pregnant as long as they get help from the doctors, otherwise they can't have kids.
> 
> Now, some people do this differently and honestly there is so much room to play and change things because it's all made up anyway, it's fun to do it however you like, because lets be real, how many of us wish men in rl could carry kids to share the load sometimes? ;)

Steve doesn’t know how sometimes, you still have to kick some people’s asses for insulting him and you. You know body-wise, Steve Rogers is a huge bear of a man who can and has put people in their place.

But as his mate, it’s also your job to sometimes….do that as well, just like he does for you. Being omega or alpha doesn’t change that. You have always been thankful when you have gone toe to toe for him in front of him, he didn’t get all weird as some men did.

Some men no matter their destination could not handle a woman fighting their battles for them, felt it made them weak. Steve is not one of those men, watching you kick someone's ass just makes him want to fuck you into the floor smelling all smug and happy.

But he doesn’t know just how often you have to go toe to toe with others. When Steve came out to the world he was in fact not an alpha like he looked like, but an omega….it didn’t go well for some. Most handled it great.

Some sent death threats, more so once it was found out you were in fact not an omega liked you looked, but an alpha. Some of the hate has never died down and it pisses you both off on any given day, but, the last couple of months you have been shielding him from most of it and you know he won’t like that but you just can’t stand to see and hear people bash on him when he’s the best man you know.

Who gives a flying fuck if he isn’t an alpha? He could have been a beta or a delta, it would not have mattered to you, but some people just can’t handle the idea of him being what he is. Add in how male omegas can still carry the babies much like female omegas can and it just…..sometimes you want to break down and cry at how cruel people are.

You and Steve have talked about it, you both would have to go to medical to get it done but, the sperm that hides in your body could be put inside his body so the eggs that just sit there unused in his body could give you a child.

Yes male omegas were rare and yes you couldn’t fuck a baby into steve, you had no dick, everything on the outside was pure female just like with him, everything on the outside was pure male, but clearly it was possible and who gave a fuck anyway?

You loved each other, fuck everyone else, he was your man, your omega and you were his woman, his alpha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This stupid mother fucker below you had it coming. You had been sparring and he just had to make comment after comment on Steve. You saw red, this stupid beta knew it too, your scent was sour, angry, your growl pure protective alpha. It’s like asshats forgot a woman you may be, but it didn’t mean you couldn’t and wouldn’t kick the ever-living shit out of someone for insulting your mate, be it another man or woman.

Now he lays below you with a broken nose and you above him, “Say one more insulting thing to my fucking face about my mate and I’ll have you kicked out of here so fast you won’t know what the fuck happened, am I clear agent?”

Said agent….doesn’t have much to say on that, too stunned, he just nods quickly, “Then get the fuck out of here.” You growl.

It’s funny how fast he runs out, but you are feeling anything but funny. And of course, Steve is there in the shadows, arms crossed over his chest, watching you, his scent doesn’t seem to be mad. He didn’t always like you picking fights, which was rich coming from Steve Rogers, known for that very thing.

No, he smells softly smug, a little smirk on his face as you near, he pulls you in when you get close by your shirt and he just simply scents you, you sigh softly and scent him back, “That’s the third one this month alpha.” His voice washes over you and you calm a bit.

“Won’t be the last, I don’t care, no one gets to insult you, especially someone trying to get on the team.” You grumble.

He just hugs you tight, you do the same, the gym was empty now so you can indulge in each other, “My big bad alpha, love watching you put them in their place, it’s been far to long since I’ve done it, but honestly watching you…”

He moans softly as he nibbles on your neck, “Gets me so riled up.” His hands are hot brands as they roam over your back possessively.

You reach down to his sweats and sure enough, like always, his cock is hard and wanting, “You wanna fuck me into the floor omega?”

His growl makes you moan before he’s kissing the daylights out of you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, he fucks you alright. Once you both get back to the apartment upstairs in the tower, all bets are off. You let him manhandle you how he wants, an omega he may be, but he wasn’t lacking one thing, and that included downstairs. His cock was perfect and beautiful and he used it on you so well.

The gym clothes are ripped away and then he’s rutting into you without mercy, you growl and cling on, praising him, leaving marks on him, you love bitting at his lovely shoulders and biceps. When you latch onto one, he growls and just fucks you harder, when you lick and bite at his ears, he moans.

When he uses his fingers to play with your clit, you moan wantonly, when he licks over your old mating mark, you shiver and bare your neck to him more, his pleased omega purr makes you rumble back, and then it’s just a pleasure loop, round and round it goes until he’s coming with your name on his lips and you're coming with a shout of his name on your tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve would make a very handsome pregnant man <3
> 
> I feel bad for the people who hate on him for it, he will still kick their ass, carrying a kid or not.
> 
> Also since he is the one carrying the baby, I guess that could give him the title of mama, all depends....hmmmm


End file.
